Tired of Pretending
by writergirlcaskett
Summary: My take on 3x22. What could have happened if Kate opened the doors in LA?
1. Opening hearts

So guys this is just a one shot (or I will continue, depends on your reviews). It is my take on what could have happened in LA if Kate opened the door.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights go to ABC and A. Marlowe. _**

* * *

><p>They've been sitting on the couch in their hotel room discussing Royce case.<br>"You know what I thought when I first met you?" Rick asked Kate.  
>"Hmm..." She looked up to look him in the eyes.<br>"That you were a mystery I was never gonna solve."  
>Kate wrinkled her forehead and she straighten up on the couch.<br>"Even now, after spending all this time with you, I … I am still amazed by the depths of your strength, your heart…and your hotness." He said and had this tiny little smile on his face. She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes and smiled.  
>"You're not so bad yourself Castle." She said.<br>They just stared into each other's eyes and smiled. She was drowning in his baby blue's and he was looking right into her soul. The room was filled with spark. 'This is the right time' Castle thought. 'This is the time when I can finally kiss her. Suddenly, Kate's smile fell and she looked away.  
>"It's late. I should go." With those words she stood up and headed to her bedroom. Castle straighten up on the couch and watched her go away.<br>"Kate…" he said and she looked around at him. She could see a little sadness in his face.  
>"Goodnight Castle." Kate replied and entered her bedroom.<p>

As soon as she closed the door she leant against them and bit her thumb. 'What the hell is wrong with you Kate?' She asked herself. 'This was finally the time when you could tell him how you felt but no, you ran away to your room instead of doing what you really want.' She covered her face with her hands and shook it. She wiped her face and turned around so she was facing the door. After a while she finally found the courage and put her hand on the door handle and waited.  
>Meanwhile, Castle stood up from the couch and was looking at the door. He decided he'll make the first step. He was just about to press the handle when the door flew open.<br>When Kate opened the door he was just inches apart from her. They could feel each other's warmth. She looked up into his eyes. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Castle..." Kate breathed out.  
>He brought his hand up to her face and put a stray of her chestnut hair behind her ear. Afterwards he caressed her cheek with his thumb.<br>"Kate, I cannot pretend like there's no chemistry between us. I can't pretend that I don't feel anything for you. I can't pretend anymore. My feelings for you are just too big to close my eyes before them. Just please, let me stop pretending at least for now." Castle was looking directly in her eyes during his confession. Kate was drowning in them. She was trying so hard not to give in but she couldn't pretend anymore too. She couldn't act like there was nothing between them. It was beginning to be too strong to just keep her eyes closed before it.  
>There was a silence between them until Kate spoke.<br>"I…I can't pretend anymore too, Rick. I know I have certain feelings for you. I've waited too long, because I wasn't sure but now I am hundred percent sure." Beckett said and placed her hand on his chest. She felt his heart beating fast.  
>"I am one hundred percent sure." She whispered and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were glittering with the tears she had held back.<br>"I love you Kate." Castle said, he wiped the tears that escaped her eyes as he said those words and then placed his hands on her waist.  
>"I love you too, Castle." Kate whispered and joined her hands behind his neck.<br>Their foreheads were in touch when Castle drew a line over her bottom lip with his thumb. Their mouths were slightly parted and both of them had their eyes closed savoring the moment. The moment they both waited for such a long time.  
>"Kiss me, Castle." Kate whispered and ran her hand through his hair.<br>"As you wish." He replied and they both leant into a long, slow kiss.

Their mouths fit together like they were made for each other. They moved like one. She was running her hands through his hair and he was pressing her more into his body. After their first kiss came another one and then another and another... He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. They parted and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. She has been kissing him softly on his neck all the way to the bed. He placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her lips, her neck, he bit on her pulse point. He got her moaning and got her body arching for him.  
>Their first kiss was start of something amazing. Of something new. It was also the end of them pretending.<br>Their night in LA was full of love making. They weren't having just sex, they were making love.

* * *

><p>So that's it. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a review below and I'll add another chapter to the <em><strong>Switched Knockout<strong>_ soon!  
>Love you all! And of course, Happy New Year guys! Hope this one will be amazing for each one of you!<p> 


	2. Morning After - part 1

So guys I decided to continue with this story because an idea struck through my mind so I had to continue. This chapter is kinda long and I will try to post a new chapter each** Tuesday or Wednesday.  
><strong>**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! All right for to ABC and A. Marlowe._**

* * *

><p>Castle woke up the next morning quite early. He opened his eyes and felt warm body pressed against his. He looked down at himself and saw Kate with her head against his chest and her arms over his abs and his chest. He smiled at this sight. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. Her face was so peaceful and she had this slight smile across her face that made her look so innocent. Rick had one of his arms around her shoulders and another one was entwined with Kate's one over his abs.<br>He pulled his arm that was around her shoulders and put her hair aside so that he could see her whole face.  
>Kate stirred when he pulled the arm, but remained asleep.<br>Castle was enjoying the sight at this gorgeous detective laying next to him naked, with her head against his  
>chest and arms around him.<p>

He was looking for a while when Kate stirred and woke up. She rolled over to her back and stretched her arms over her head.  
>"Good morning gorgeous." Castle said and smiled at Kate.<br>"Mhmm, good morning Castle." Kate said and snuggled to Castle's side.  
>"Did you sleep well?" Castle asked with a smirk on his face and kissed the top of Kate's head.<br>"Oh, Mr. Castle, I slept pretty well. How about you?" Kate replied and kissed his chest.  
>"Never better." Castle replied and pulled her chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes.<br>"Who would not," he whispered and kissed her right cheek, "sleep well when," he said in quiet whisper, moved and kissed her left cheek, "he had such a," he whispered again, moved once more and kissed her forehead, "gorgeous woman sleeping next to him?" He whispered only inches apart from her sweet, full lips. He then went and kissed her long, slow, and passionately on the lips. Castle felt her smile in the kiss. He had his arms around her waists and was pressing her into his body, and Kate had her arms around his neck not protesting when he was pressing her against his body.

They've been kissing for a while, but because of their need of oxygen they parted, but their foreheads rested together.  
>"I love your kisses, Kate." Castle said and roamed her face with his index finger.<br>Kate giggled and pecked him on the lips. "I love your kisses too, Rick, but we have to talk about this. About us." She said and pulled apart so she was looking him in the eyes and sat facing him directly.  
>"Yeah, we do." Castle nodded and sat on the bed too.<br>"So as you know I'm still with Josh." Kate started.  
>"Yeah, that motorcycle boy." Castle replied with a smirk.<br>"Yes, but, uhm, after yesterday I realized that I never really loved him. I mean I do like him, but-," Kate looked down at her hands and then took one of Castle's, "but he's not you Castle. He can't make me feel like you do. When I'm with you Rick, I feel so different. You make my knees go weak, you make me blush, you make me laugh, you make my heart to start beating really fast. When I'm with you Rick, I don't have to pretend. You know almost everything about me, and I trust you." Kate declared and sniffed because tears started to form in her eyes as she said this declaration.

Rick's eyes formed tears too, so he pulled Kate into an embrace and kissed her hair.  
>He pulled her chin up to make her look into his eyes and started.<br>"Kate, I love you. I love you so much. When I'm with you I feel so alive, I feel like I have everything that I need, like I finally found what I was searching for all my life. My missing puzzle piece." Rick said and kissed the tip of her nose.  
>"Rick that was so beautiful what you said. Thank you." Kate said and cupped his cheeks.<br>"Always." Rick replied and cupped her face, too.  
>"So, are we on board with this? Are you going to breakup with Josh?" Rick asked and put a strand of her hair behind her hair.<br>"Yes! Yes Castle! I want to be with you and only you." Kate smiled and kissed him passionately.  
>"Good." Castle mumbled against her lips.<p>

He flipped them over so he was on top of her. She gasped, but quickly moved back to kissing him passionately.  
>He moved from her lips to her neck and was slowly and softly kissing her pulse point. This got her moaning and he smiled satisfyingly before he bit on her pulse point gently and moved to her earlobe and pulled it into his mouth with his teeth. He bit on it gently and then smoothed it with his tongue. He bit her earlobe once more and released it with audible pop.<p>

She was running her hands through his hair in Zen garden pattern and moaning so hard.  
>"Oh god Castle!" Kate gasped as Castle moved from her ear back to her lips and began his assault on them. He took her bottom lip in with his teeth and was sucking it like it was his oxygen. Kate reached down to his hardened erection and because they were still naked from last night's round it was really easy for her to touch him, squeeze him.<br>Castle pulled away from her lips, bit his bottom lip and his eyes shut close as Kate was beginning to pump his now really hard "little" friend.

She used this moment of him not paying attention and flipped them over so she was on top of him. She let go of his hardened erection and moved to his lips. She kissed him fiercely, her tongue battling with his for dominance. He was nibbling on her upper lip and was running his hands over her bare back down to her ass. He grabbed one half and slapped the other.  
>Kate gasped but giggled and moved from his lips to his neck. She didn't spend much time with the neck. She simply kissed his pulse point a few times, but it was not what she wanted the most.<p>

She wanted to feel him. To feel him _inside_ of her. The way the tip of his hardened erection brushed against her inner thigh just inches away from her wet fields made her moan. She kissed her way down his chest leaving wet trail of kisses until she reached his navel. She kissed around it, but she knew she was only inches apart from the _thing_ she really desired.  
>She looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes to find him looking at her in awe.<p>

Kate kissed her way up to his face and kissed his lips so softly that it left them shaking.  
>"Take me, Ricky." She whispered into his ear and sucked on his earlobe.<br>Castle didn't have to be told twice. He rolled them over so he was on top of her, positioned himself and kissed her once more on the lips passionately.  
>"Are you ready, Kate?" Castle questioned with a smirk on his face.<br>Kate simply nodded and in that second he was inside of her. In that exact second they started to move like one. Their two bodies merged together. There was no more Castle and Beckett. There was just Rick and Kate.

* * *

><p>So guys that was it. This chapter will be a two parter.<br>I'm actually really happy with this chapter, so please leave a review down below so I would know what is good and what could be better.  
>I'm also sorry for not updating the <strong>Switched Knockout <strong>but my laptop where I have the chapter is not working, so it's hard for me to update it, but as soon as my laptop will be repaired (should be after this weekend) I will update it!  
>Anyways, please leave a review, and if you want follow or favorite this story:)<p>

**Thanks:)  
>xo Love you<br>- V - **


	3. Morning After - part 2

Here is **The morning after - part 2. **Hope you'll like it. :)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! All rights go to ABC and A. Marlowe. **_

* * *

><p>After two more rounds of mind blowing and breathtaking love making, Kate and Rick fell asleep in each other's arms, for it was still only around 7.26 am.<br>They could have been asleep for about an hour when Rick woke up to the buzzing sound of Kate's phone.  
>It was on the bedside table on the opposite side of bed. Kate was still asleep so Rick decided to wake her up. He didn't want to pick up her phone, for what if Josh was calling?<br>Rick started to rub Kate's shoulder and whisper into her ear.  
>"Kate, honey, wake up." Rick whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek.<br>"Lemme sleep Rick." Kate said and snuggled into his chest.  
>He smiled but continued in waking her up.<br>"Kate, your phone is buzzing. Someone's calling you. Don't you wanna pick it up?" Rick softly said and rubbed her shoulder.  
>In that second Kate's eyes shot open. She rolled away from Rick and reached for the phone.<br>On the screen she saw the caller ID.  
>It was Josh.<br>"Rick…it's Josh." Kate said and Rick could sense that she was afraid.  
>"Don't worry Kate. Just pick it up and act normal." Rick smiled reassuringly and held her hand.<br>Kate looked him in the eyes that were filled with pure love. Pure love for her. Only her. She slowly clicked on the green button on her screen to pick up the call and pressed it to her ear. Castle moved closer to her and put arm around her shoulders. The other one took her hand and he kissed her fingers so ever gently, that it made her knees, even though she was sitting on the bed, tremble.

"Beckett" Kate spoke to the phone.  
>"Hey Katie. It's me Josh." Josh replied enthusiastically.<br>"Yeah, I know." Kate replied bored. She so didn't want to talk to him when the man she loved was looking at her with so much love and hope in his eyes that she wanted to just kiss him, cuddle and wanted to forget about the rest of the world when she was with him.  
>On the other end of the phone Josh was talking something but Kate wasn't paying attention to him. She was busy with adoring Castle's loving gaze. Suddenly she got back to reality when she heard Joshes demanding voice.<br>"Kate? Kate? Are you there?" Josh asked.  
>"Yeah sorry, I do not have good service in here. What did you say?" Kate asked.<br>"Oh right. I was just asking you when are you coming back to NYC?" Josh sighed and said.  
>"Uhm, I think I'm coming back tomorrow morning around 11 o'clock. Why?" Kate replied and kissed Castle's chest. Little did Josh know that Kate was actually lying. They would land in New York around midnight, but she just wanted to spend more time with Rick.<br>"Good, I was just asking to know when should I pick you up from the airport." Josh replied and Kate could hear him smile.  
>Castle heard it and shook his head to signal that he doesn't want Josh to pick her up.<br>"Oh, Josh, that's really nice of you, but Castle has a car parked on the airport parking so I think it won't be necessary for you to come to the airport. Castle will drive me home. Don't worry." Kate said and smiled at Castle.  
>"Are you fucking serious? You are my girlfriend. My! Not his! I'm not letting that son of a bitch drive you home. I will come for you, Kate. You are my and only mine! Understood, bitch?" Josh yelled to the phone and Kate could sense that he was really pissed off. Castle's hands turned into fists as he heard Josh call Kate a bitch. Rick wanted to punch him hard in his face for calling Kate that insulting name, but Kate seemed so calm, like it was normal for Josh to call her like that.<br>"Ok, Josh, please calm down. I know I'm your girlfriend, but why are you acting like this? Why are you so possessive? It's not like you own me! The hell no, I'm not a house or something that you can buy and own for the rest of your life! I'm starting to dislike this behavior of yours and I'm getting really pissed off of the way you treat me and I'm tired of your jealousy! And when you call me a bitch once more, you'll really regret it! When I get back to New York, we'll have a very serious talk!" Kate yelled back, hung up and threw her phone on the edge of the bed. Josh didn't even have a chance to reply. As much as she wanted to she couldn't dump him via phone. It had to be an eye-to-eye conversation when she'll break up with him.

She sighed, closed her eyes, leant against the wall behind the bed and buried her face into her hands. Rick didn't have to say anything. He just moved closest to her as possible and pulled her into his embrace.  
>She immediately threw arms around his neck and pressed her body into as much as she could.<br>The fact they were still naked didn't matter then. After a while Kate pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. All she could see in them was love and worry. Only then she realized that the love of her life, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with was right there, hugging her just after she had a fight over phone with her so-called-boyfriend. Castle was the man she truly loved and there is no other man that could possible change it.  
>She had tears slowly running down her cheeks like small peas and Castle hated when she cried. It felt like his heart was being torn apart when he saw her cry.<br>"Kate. I love you Kate. Don't cry, please, babe, don't cry." Rick said and kissed away her tears.  
>"Oh Castle. I'm so sorry that you had to hear this conversation between me and Josh." Kate whispered and hugged him again.<br>"Kate, don't apologize. It's not you who should be sorry about something. It's him! When I heard him call you a, uhm, bitch, I wanted to punch him in his face so hard." Castle said and kissed her hair.  
>Kate pulled away from the hug, smiled at him shyly and looked at him from underneath her eyelashes.<br>"Thank you Rick." Kate smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
>"How about you go shower and get ready for the day and I will get us some breakfast?" Castle suggested and smiled at her brightly.<br>Kate just nodded, smiled and stood up from the bed. She was still naked and she added extra sway to her hips as she walked to the bathroom.  
>Castle gasped and quickly tried to hide his growing arousal under the sheets, but Kate turned her head sooner and she saw him in this kinda funny and kinda embarrassing situation.<br>"You're too easy, Ricky." Kate said, laughed, jutted her butt out and closed the door of the bathroom behind her.  
>Rick couldn't do anything else but gasp and look the other way because if he kept looking at her naked body, he'll rush to the bathroom, press her against the shower wall and make her fall over the edge for 4th time in a row.<p>

Rick got up from the bed, collected his clothes, put on his boxers and the shirt and went to his room.  
>He went straight to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed his face and got a quick shower.<br>After the shower, Rick got dressed into violet shirt, black pants and went to the living room.  
>He picked up the phone and called the hotel room service. He ordered two coffees, soma bacon, mixed eggs, strawberries, pancakes and he also asked for the cream.<br>He finished the order and told them to be as quick as possible.  
>After ordering the food, Rick sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He tuned to the MTV channel and watched some music videos.<p>

After Kate finished her shower, she brushed her teeth, did her hair into a messy bun so she could put on some make up without putting it into her hair too.  
>She returned to her bedroom and went straight to the closet. She wanted to look sexy for Castle but not too sexy for Josh not to be suspicious about anything. She thought about every option she could wear and after thinking for a while she chose black jeans, black lace underwear and bra and a white see through shirt.<br>She quickly dressed, put her wedges on, grabbed her phone, undo the messy bun and let her hair fall down in her curls and made her way to the living room.

While Kate was getting ready in her room, the hotel service delivered breakfast.  
>Kate entered the living room and saw Castle getting food on the table by the couch. He looked so concentrated to make it look perfect that she just stood there by the door of the bedroom adoring him.<br>When he was done he looked up from the table and saw her standing there smiling.  
>"Kate. Breakfast is here." Rick smiled and made his way to her.<br>"I know, I saw you preparing the table." Kate giggled and pulled him closer to her.  
>They leant into a long, slow kiss.<br>When they broke apart their foreheads stayed in touch and Castle whispered, "Come on, let's eat something before we go to the airport."  
>Kate just nodded, took Castle's hand into hers and together they walked to the table and ate their breakfast.<p>

* * *

><p>So that was it, in the next chapter I will bring some more JoshKate relationship and there also will be Josh/Castle scene. Stay tuned! ;)  
>Please leave a review down below - would really appreciate it.<br>Also follow/favorite this story if you don't want to miss new chapter every week.  
>Thanks, love you.<br>**- V - **


	4. Back to reality

I'm soo sooo sorry for not updating in such a long time, but school had been really tough and I was happy that I had time at least to eat. Anyways, now it is back to normal so I am gonna update more often!  
>Thanks for staying with me, lovelies :)<p>

_**_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! All rights go to ABC and A. Marlowe.**_**_

* * *

><p>After eating breakfast, Kate and Rick made their way to the airport.<br>Whole ride to the airport was silent. Rick and Kate were just sitting in the back of the limo enjoying each other's company, knowing that their perfect bubble will burst in few hours when they get back to New York when she'll have to go back to her apartment where Josh would be waiting for her

Arriving at the airport, Rick and Kate checked in and then they sat down to one of many coffees at the airport. They ordered their drinks and sat down talking.  
>"So in few hours we'll be back home, in New York." Castle stated and sipped from his cappuccino. The steamed milk on the top created a milk mustache above his upper lip.<br>Kate looked at him and couldn't help but laugh.  
>"Hey, what's so funny, Beckett?" Castle said confused. He just said that they'll be home in few hours and he didn't know that it was so funny.<br>"Castle you have milk mustache." Kate managed to say in between laughs.  
>"Oh right." Castle said and went to grab a tissue but Kate's hand on his stopped him. He looked up to find her watching him lustfully and in her finest bedroom voice she whispered, "Let me do this for you, Rick."<br>She leant over the table and kissed him hard on the lips. She licked his upper lip and removed the sweet milk. She broke away and looked him in the eyes.  
>"Now it's good." Kate smiled and sat back down to her chair.<br>"Well if this is what I'll get every time I have a milk mustache I'll make them as often as possible." Castle laughed and looked her in the eyes. Kate rolled her eyes at him but laughed as well.

They finished drinking their coffees just in the right time to board the plane. Castle changed Beckett's ticket from economy class to business class so they could be together the whole flight back to New York.  
>Rick let Kate sit by the window and he got the aisle seat.<br>The stewardess brought glasses of champagne and wished them a pleasant flight.  
>They grabbed their glasses and cheered.<br>"I love you." Rick whispered and kissed her on the cheek.  
>She took few sips before she heard a beep that signalized that they should fasten their seat belts, so Kate sat up and fasten her seatbelt.<br>The plane smoothly took off and soon Kate was looking down on LA and the landscape from bird's perspective.

* * *

><p>~~After 5 hours~~<p>

Rick and Kate stepped off the plane and went to get their suitcases. Hand in hand they went out of the airport.  
>"Welcome back in New York City, Kate." Rick stated and turned around so he was looking her in the eyes.<br>"Welcome back Rick." Kate replied and pecked him on the lips.  
>"So, what do you want to do now? The night is still young so we can go to my apartment, drop our things there and maybe got for a drink out. Or?" Rick asked her.<br>"Yeah, we can do that. Or we can stay at your place, eat something, watch a movie and just cuddle." Kate said and took his hand.  
>"Whatever you want to do Kate." Rick smiled and hired a cab.<p>

In less than half an hour they were unlocking the door of Rick's apartment.  
>Rick went in first and turned the lights on. Martha was on a wellness stay in Hamptons and Alexis was at a friend's house so they had the apartment just for themselves. They took off their coats and shoes and Rick took their luggage into the bedroom.<br>"How about you choose the movie and I'll make us some food?" Rick suggested as he returned to the living room where Kate was.  
>"Sounds okay to me." Kate smiled.<br>Rick went to the kitchen and soon afterwards, Kate heard shuffling all around the kitchen.  
>She chose a movie called 'Now you see me' and put it into the disc drive.<br>"Kate, do you want wine?" Rick called from the kitchen.  
>"Yes, please." Kate said and walked to the kitchen. She sat on one of the bar chairs and watched Rick running around the kitchen.<p>

Rick set two plates of salmon and salad and glasses of red wine on the table in no more than 5 minutes.  
>"Bon appetite." Rick said and held a glass of wine in front of him. Kate grabbed hers and they cheered.<p>

When they finished eating, Rick took the dirty dishes into the sink and then went over to sit on the couch with Kate. He wanted to ask her something all evening and somehow she knew because she looked at him, took the wine glass he was holding and set it on the table.  
>"Rick, what's going on in that head of yours?" Kate asked looking directly into his eyes.<br>"Kate it's just ... When Josh called you bitch you seemed so calm like it wasn't unusual." Rick said and Kate heard anger and hurt in his voice.  
>"Rick-" She breathed, set her wine glass on the table and looked him in the eyes while her eyes formed tears. The moment he saw the tears, he knew something was terribly wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it :) I will update again tomorrow :)<p>

Thanks, xo

▬ V ▬


End file.
